<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>A living God by Fille_du_soleil</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25168252">A living God</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fille_du_soleil/pseuds/Fille_du_soleil'>Fille_du_soleil</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>EXO (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Arranged Marriage, CEO Kim Jongin | Kai, CEO Kim Minseok | Xiumin, Chaebol Jongdae, Explicit Sexual Content, Falling In Love, Feelings Realization, Fluff and Smut, Happy Ending, M/M, chaebol kyungsoo</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 05:41:53</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>15,565</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25168252</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fille_du_soleil/pseuds/Fille_du_soleil</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Minseok asks for Jongdae’s hand to cover up a mess he inadvertently created but he gets more than he bargained for.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Do Kyungsoo | D.O/Kim Jongin | Kai, Kim Jongdae | Chen/Kim Minseok | Xiumin</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>71</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Prelude</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>No beta, I tried my best to proof-read.</p><p>This ordered to be written so here goes nothing...</p><p>Enjoy !</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>A living God</strong>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>“Here lies a toppled god. His fall was not a small one. We did but build his pedestal, a narrow and a tall one.”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span class="u">Frank Herbert</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>There was an unfamiliar quietness in the office when Jongin stepped out of his rival’s office. Only crucial members of the company had an office on the same floor as the CEO. Therefore, there were hardly five people on the floor along with their armada of assistants. He walked through the waiting area which honestly looked straight out of some interior design magazine. He had to admit that Minseok thought of every detail, down to the most insignificant ones, since he stepped in his father’s position almost two years now.</p><p>The company flourished under Minseok’s hard but fair grip. He promoted the deserving people and fired those who were stubbornly loyal to their former leader. His father had his own of ruling, as he liked to put it. Minseok never saw himself as a ruler, and never condoned his father’s ways. Consequently, his ascension came with a major shift in the dynamic of the company.</p><p>Many loved him. Many resented him. He never cared for their opinions. He was seen as kind, fair, and a born true leader. Embarrassingly, since he started working as the CEO, many high profile families stepped in with marriage proposals. Because not only Minseok was a rich, powerful man but he was seen as perfect husband material.</p><p>He was a man with a golden heart, always ready to give to charity, to help the needy. He was seen giving his coat to a homeless man during a rather unforgiving cold weather. There were many pictures of him plastered over countless magazines doing random act of kindness.</p><p>He was elected most handsome man on earth during the previous year by some prestigious magazine. He never cared. He did not even bother reading the article.</p><p>He was elected most compassionate man along with some important public figures. He never cared. He went to the ceremony because his publicist informed him that it was the right thing to do. It would be good exposure for the company. Minseok put on his best commercial smile and went to receive that ridiculous title.</p><p>Minseok had his role cut for him by the media. A good man and even better potential husband.</p><p>However, Minseok was a businessman.  He was far from that persona he built up along the months. Because yes, it was only all an act from a cunning smart businessman that inherited a dying company. He gave the company its second breath and brought it back to life. It was not singled handedly. Minseok was the tree that hid the forest in some ways because he would’ve never ascended to such position without a hard working team behind him. He recruited the best, people he met along the way, a best friend as a publicist with only his best intentions at heart. He had a team made of power thirsty harpies ready to do what was necessary for him to be perceived as a living God. </p><p>Jongin resented everything that was Minseok because he was perceived as the total opposite. Jongin too inherited his father’s company and worked hard day and night for it. It was successful, influent in the country and over the borders. Jongin had the same status as Minseok, yet he was seen as a cold, ruthless man. He even heard rumors that apparently his family was affiliated to some major underground criminal organization. Jongin scoffed when he first heard those words. He did not understand what happened exactly from the day he took his father’s position until now but clearly something shifted and he was now adorned with a gangster, ruthless, heartless persona.</p><p>Jongin resented Minseok because he was his rival and he was too good at it. Their companies fought tooth and nail for clients and a place in the international market. They were the two top leaders. Jongin put his pride aside and came with a proposal that would benefit both families in the long run.</p><p>Jongin expected the man to refuse but surprisingly Minseok welcomed Jongin in his office like an old friend. He listened to the proposal and nodded pleased by the terms. He took the contracts Jongin brought and had his lawyers already working on it by the time Jongin stepped out of the office.</p><p>Minseok acted accordingly to his oh-so-perfect reputation and let Jongin be the bad guy that initiated feuds for months now.</p><p>It did not sit well with Jongin. Minseok was a good businessman, the best even, but that human side seemed forged. His bright smile never reached his eyes; rather a dangerous glint thrived in the brown gaze. </p><p>-</p><p>Jongin walked to the elevator eyeing curiously the boy waiting on the couch. He seemed deep in whatever book he was reading. He looked out of place somehow despite his tailored suit, and perfect haircut.</p><p>“Who was that?” Jongin asked finally acknowledging his assistant for the first time since all morning. The poor woman did her best to be invisible when by her boss’ side. She walked behind him, never stepped in his line of vision, never talked unless directly talked to. She worked overtime to keep up with Jongin’s erratic rhythm. She even forwent her branded high heel for sneakers to just keep up with Jongin’s long strides as they walked from a meeting to another. She was Jongin’s shadow and took care of everything related to him, even when it concerned his house staff or the breakfast the chef would made every morning.</p><p>She doubted that Jongin even knew about it all. She was after all a nameless face among many others designed to push Jongin to the top and keep him there no matter. She wondered at times if Jongin knew that not every assistant would answer phone calls in the middle of the night and leave the comfort of her house to follow her boss around until dawn because the man had a hunch.</p><p>If anyone bothered long enough to ask her, she would certainly agree that Jongin deserved every bit of that cold man reputation. He was no gangster, or at least she hoped so. She knew every aspect of his life, down to what underwear he was currently wearing, yet the man did not bother learning her name.</p><p>She did not mind. The paycheck compensated for everything.</p><p>“Kyungsoo, the little brother that is destined to step in as Mister Kim’s right hand in a few years” She answered as the elevator door closed. She pushed the button for the underground floor where certainly the chauffeur was waiting for them. One crucial thing she learned over the years was that Jongin hated to wait, and when he would ask a question, he expected a full report. “He is twenty year old, student at some ivy league university. He came back recently in the country to finish his studies and start his internship here”</p><p>Jongin looked at the woman taking in her humble appearance. He chose her among many other candidates. She did not hold a striking beauty or anything out of the extraordinary. He chose her for that because her head was not filled with stupid scenarios about Jongin falling in love with her. She was great at her job and from what he could remember she even was married and had children. Now that he thought of it, she must be older than him. He did not care about any detail related to her as long as she shadowed him perfectly.              </p><p>“Internship?” Jongin asked with a raised brow. He unbuttoned his jacket smoothing over his tie. He did not expect Minseok to put his brother through as internship. If anything he expected the younger Kim to be hired right away and step in some prestigious role.   </p><p>“I don’t know much about that but I will look into it” She said trying not to wince. She hated not having answers ready for the boss. He hated it too judging by the frown that settled upon his once relaxed features. “For the duration of his studies, he is expected to shift from one position to another to learn more about the company. He will only step in as the right hand after a few years of training. From what I heard, Mister Kim did not want to grant him the position just because he is his brother. Something about earning it first”</p><p>The rant seemed to appease Jongin somehow. “Earn?” He scoffed suppressing the need to roll his eyes. Minseok inherited the CEO position and now he was denying his brother a job because he had to earn it. The hypocrisy was not lost on him but predictably the media surely fawned over Minseok yet again being fair or some silly thing in that sense.</p><p>The car was there when they stepped out in the parking lot. No more words were exchanged after that brief report. Jongin left the company leaving a flabbergasted assistant behind with a ridiculous task.</p><p>“Are you fucking kidding me?!” She whispered to herself as she watched the car leave. One minute she was ready to go back to the office in that sumptuous car and the next she was left in the parking lot to her own demise.</p><p><em>Report to me as soon as possible</em>.</p><p>Jongin uttered those words with a calm tone as if he was discussing the weather. She held onto her files tight and walked back to the elevator with a burning need to punch her boss.</p><p>How was she supposed to go ask for Kyungsoo’ hand like that? Jongin definitely earned and deserved every bit of that ill reputation of his.</p><p>Who proposes to a twenty year old after seeing him five seconds? Who in their mind would want to marry anyone out of business necessity?</p><p>She hoped that Minseok and Kyungsoo would laugh it off and refuse because it seemed as ridiculous as it looked.  Only Jongin would come up with such proposal to cement the merge.      </p><p>-</p><p>Unfortunately for the assistant the Kim’s welcomed the proposal and agreed to it within the week. She found herself planning a shotgun wedding in the late December.</p><p>-</p><p>Kyungsoo moved in with Jongin in the beginning of January. They settled in just fine. From the outside they looked like the perfect couple, a fairy tale came true. An arranged marriage that blossomed into love. A cold heartless beast in the form of Jongin tamed by the soft looking Kyungsoo. </p><p>It came without a surprise when the couple moved into a bigger familial house in the upper side of the big city. Gone was the penthouse, Jongin seemed to settle in perfectly in his new role as a husband. Kyungsoo looked radiant by his side in each and every public outing.</p><p>-</p><p>Minseok was relieved because his brother was genuinely happy. He never was one to lie and fake anything.</p><p>Jongdae, on the other hand, looked disoriented and envious. In the blink of an eye, his brother got married. Another blink, he was living with a perfect stranger yet seemed to be just fine with it. Another blink, Jongin looked happy and in love. Another blink, a fairy tale came to life.</p><p>Jongdae was worried for his brother when he announced the wedding over dinner as if one was announcing a trivial matter. He was worried that Jongin was being forced into it. But he quickly let those worried go because he met Kyungsoo and he saw that the pair got along. They knew what they were in for. It relieved Jongdae.</p><p>He got envious because he too wanted his fairy tale.</p><p>-</p><p>Jongdae was the polar opposite of Jongin. He never partook in the family business. He loved art and his older brother allowed him to live freely and give into his passions. Their parents were not as forgiving but they quickly looked the other way because Jongin was everything they wished for which allowed Jongdae to be free in some ways.</p><p>Jongin was there always in the first row when Jongdae participated in any event. For the recitals, Jongin would be there cheering for him and buy him a huge bouquet of flowers. When he got his first role in a play, Jongin was there even though he did not know much about theater. When he started giving free dance classes, Jongin patted his back proudly. When he gave in heart and soul to his passions, Jongin shielded him from their disapproving parents.</p><p>Jongdae was the opposite because he had a big heart and wanted to dance, sing, and draw his own vision of the world. Jongin was a cunning businessman that saw the world in numbers and profit. They balanced each other.</p><p>Jongdae believed in fairy tales therefore he did not quite see the cracks in his brother’s marriage. He did not see that it was a business contract before anything else. He did not notice that Kyungsoo was not that particularly affectionate towards Jongin when out of spotlights. He did not perceive the subtle change in his brother’s features when they would talk about his husband.</p><p>They were not in love. It was a contract. They both had something to gain. Kyungsoo and Jongin completed each other in other ways than soulmates. It suited them. They were both happy about it because no one falls in love in the blink of an eye. No fairy tales existed out of the confined world of ink and paper.</p><p>Jongin did not want to tell his brother that. He was happy to see Jongdae so enthusiastic about Kyungsoo. He was glad that his brother befriended his husband immediately.</p><p>Jongdae’s head was filled with romance and love from all the novels he read and movies he loved to binge watch.  Jongin doubted that Jongdae’s feet touched the ground when he walked. He seemed out of some other colorful world where everything was peaceful. Jongin knew that he had his fair share in spoiling his brother but he did not mind because the man had a heart made of gold. And whoever would become his spouse should consider themself lucky because God himself looked upon their union.</p><p>Jongin laughed at the thought because clearly Jongdae started to influence him with all his big love stories and fated soulmates.</p><p>-</p><p>Then came the day when Jongdae was to be wed. He finished his studies and earned himself a degree from a renowned art school. He was ecstatic when Jongin announced him the news. He always knew that he too would wed through an arranged marriage. He never minded because Jongin was in charge of it. His brother would always protect him and see to his best interest.</p><p>It had been a year now that Jongin and Kyungsoo got married. Their families grew closer and even had dinners at least once a month together. Jongdae never really participated much in those. He was far too intimidated by the others. Kyungsoo seemed much more relaxed than in the beginning. Jongin too looked calmer. Their parents got along well too.</p><p>However, Minseok was another whole story. He was not mean or anything in that sense. He was kind and always partook in any familial event. He was always present unlike Jongin who sometimes had to leave early or not come at all. Minseok always talked politely to the elders and addressed him a few warm smiles.</p><p>And that was all it took for Jongdae to fall desperately in love with a man he could never have.</p><p>They never really talked except for pleasant small talks. He did not know much about the man aside from what he read online about him. Last he heard the man was in a relationship with some model, an heiress to a fashion empire. It pained Jongdae because she had everything he craved for.</p><p>So it came as a surprise, a very pleasant one, when Jongin announced that Jongdae was to marry Minseok as soon as possible. No grand wedding, no priest at the altar, nothing except a family dinner along with some close friends that Jongdae insisted on inviting. Both parents on each side frowned upon it deeming the guests from a deep below level than them.</p><p>The fastest wedding in History according to Jongdae’s friends.</p><p>Jongdae and Minseok met in Jongin’s office. They signed the papers in front of a lawyer and just like that Jongdae found himself married to the man he pinned after for months now. </p><p>Jongdae put one word to it, <em>fate</em>. It was fate and the mysterious ways of cupid that gave him his own fairy tale.</p><p>His friends invited him after the official dinner. They all went out to party and get drunk. Jongdae laughed his heart out too happy about the turn of events.</p><p>He did not have the grandiose ceremony he dreamed of. He did not mind. He did not have a heartfelt confession. He did not mind. He did not have a ring yet. He did not mind.</p><p>He did not mind because Minseok was his husband now.</p><p>Jongdae would soon come to learn that every fairy tale has its villain and unfortunately he married one.</p><p>-</p><p>Jongin paced in the meeting room rubbing softly his temples. He felt a rather vicious headache implant itself slowly but surely as each minute went by.</p><p>“Minseok, are you fucking serious?!” Jongin sneered opening his eyes to look at the man who seemingly was calm and unaffected. Jongin knew better. It was all an act. It had been a year now that they knew personally each other. They were not friends but family thanks to his union to Kyungsoo.</p><p>“Are you going to help me or not?” Minseok spat the words as if they burned his tongue. He hated the position he was in but he had no choice.</p><p>He had been dating an heiress to a fashion empire for a few months now. He had seen himself marrying her and merging the two companies. He had seen himself as the leader of the empire because the woman was a spoiled brainless kid that did not know better than spending her fortune day and night. Even when she slept she found a way to spend money. He never liked her; rather he liked her potential and the influence that would come with her.</p><p>The relationship was going perfectly fine until her father was caught in some scandalous affair involving underage prostitutes and drugs. Unfortunately Minseok’s name was dragged in the mess and now he had no choice than to seek help from his brother-in-law. He spent the night with his team trying to come up with a solution and that was all they found.</p><p>His relationship with the model was never acknowledged officially. They were seen together countless times but nothing official. If anything their relationship was labeled as friends with benefits at best.</p><p>“You are asking too much, Minseok. I know we are family now but this is too much. I will help you in other ways. I will have my lawyers back you up. I will-“</p><p>Minseok lifted his hand interrupting Jongin. It was not what he needed to hear. He had all the help he needed in that area.</p><p>“Jongin, my name is being dragged by the media because of that…” Minseok took a deep breath suppressing his urge to curse. He had an image to maintain after all especially around family. “My name became the laughing stock of many. Those tabloids are adding more gasoline to the fire with each passing minutes. Last I read I am apparently an underground mobster that supplied those damn prostitutes” he stood loosening his tie in the need to breathe properly.</p><p>Jongin had to laugh at that because he too had his fair share of gangster themed stories in the tabloids. Fortunately, all of that died down the moment Kyungsoo agreed to marry him. His persona shifted from cold man to perfect husband. He hated the media. He could easily relate to Minseok but asking for Jongdae was too much.</p><p>“Jongdae is my brother, Minseok. I cannot let you use him like that. I suspect that he is already head over heels for you. He is not as subtle as he thinks he is. Clearly you must’ve noticed it too otherwise you wouldn’t be here asking for his hand. I will not let you use my brother”</p><p>There was a certain finality to Jongin’s tone. He wouldn’t falter on that subject. Minseok couldn’t marry Jongdae just because he needed a happy love story associated to his name to erase the fiasco that he was in now.</p><p>Jongdae wouldn’t be able to handle such man. Jongdae wouldn’t be able to handle Minseok or their relationship. Jongdae was pure and meant to stay as such as long as Jongin could protect him.</p><p>“How is it any different from you using my own brother?” Minseok countered calmly. He knew that Jongin was fighting a losing battle.  “You sent your assistant to ask for my brother’s hand as one send a lackey to buy a pet. She was embarrassed to even look me in the eyes when she told me that you sent her just like that. I could’ve said that my brother deserved better, because indeed he does. I could’ve said no and even rejected the merge because that proposal was a jab at my family’ pride. You disrespected my brother by asking for him through an assistant. You never properly proposed to him after that. The wedding was rushed. You used your marriage as some shiny shield for coverage. I agreed to it and comforted my brother that it was a good choice to make. I helped you, Jongin. I still help each time Kyungsoo comes to me with doubts and worries. I make sure he comes back home to you. Yet, you refuse to help me”</p><p>Jongin was speechless to say the least. He never thought of it in that angle. He felt guilty towards Kyungsoo now. The man definitely deserved better. They had a rocky start and now Jongin liked to think that they were in a better place. Their relationship definitely improved along the months. He could even say that maybe they were starting to fall in love.</p><p>Minseok came prepared and now Jongin realized that he wouldn’t back down until he got what he came there to get.</p><p>“I will treat him right. I will be his husband. I know that he is out of our world. I heard him talk about his work. A dance teacher, isn’t it? I will allow him to live freely and never burden him with anything just as you did. He can still teach, dance, sing or whatever silly thing he is into lately”</p><p>Jongin tensed because of Minseok’s choice of words. He knew that Jongdae was not up to the standards of their social status but hearing it from Minseok made Jongin’s blood boil.</p><p>“You come in here asking for him yet you disrespect the very man you want as a husband. You throw around words like ‘allow’ or ‘silly thing’. How do you expect me to marry my brother to a man that sees his passion as silly and considers him as some pet that he would ‘allow’ oh so kindly some freedom to”</p><p>Minseok did not even flinch from the venom in Jongin’s words. Deep down the man knew that Minseok was right in some ways.</p><p>“You know my family by now, Jongin” Minseok started with a much softer tone. His years as a lawyer came in handy in situations like these. “I will be a good husband to him. You know that I am his best option. Unless you plan to marry him to some man or woman from a lower social circle?”</p><p>Minseok came from a very, even extremely, traditional environment. If Jongdae was to marry him then in the eye of the Kims he would be regarded more as a wife than a husband with equal rights. He would step in the family and adopt their ways. He would always be regarded as inferior to Minseok, the head of the family, the bread winner. Jongdae would have spouse duties that revolve around the family and his husband.</p><p>Honestly Minseok was glad that Kyungsoo married Jongin and escaped those rules. Kyungsoo would have either ended as in a dominant role he never fancied. He always preached for equal rights. Or he would have been in the submissive position where Minseok knew that Kyungsoo would have burned the whole house down in matter of days.</p><p>Minseok was indeed glad to see his brother flee those traditions and embrace the other family more liberal ways.</p><p>“You will respect him. None of that bullshit your parents are so fond of. You will treat him as your equal. The moment he complains about being treated unfairly, I will have my lawyers on your back”</p><p>Jongin glared at the man but extended his hand nonetheless. Minseok was right. Jongdae could still have the carefree life he was used to with this marriage. Any other suitor Jongin looked for wouldn’t allow him so.</p><p>Minseok did not waste a second. He shook Jongin’s hand then called his assistant to arrange a family dinner the very same night.</p><p>Everything went according to his plan except he did not take into account Jongdae’s feelings and their repercussions.</p><p>Within the week Minseok became a married man. The following week, Jongdae moved in his house and filled the air with a sweet foreign fragrance.</p><p>-</p><p><em>If anyone asks just tell them that you eloped and got married</em>.</p><p>The words sounded ridiculous to Jongdae’s ears. First, because why would he elope with Minseok? Why would he elope with anyone for that matter? He was not the eloping kind of man. Secondly, he still did not understand the how and why of this situation but the result was still the same. He was married now. No celebration, only an official statement to the press. As much as he was ecstatic in the beginning now the enthusiasm was dying down slowly. It dawned on him that Minseok was his husband and there was still no ring on finger, nor on Minseok’s. It dawned on him that he would be living with the man, jump into the married life without a proper date or anything in that matter. Something seemed off but Jongin gave him a long talk about why Minseok is the best option. It comforted Jongdae because even if he stayed out of the family business and that suffocating social circle, he still knew the mechanics of it.  </p><p>He sighed softly looking through the window as Minseok drove them home. Jongdae stole a glance at the man. He was still as handsome as Jongdae pictured and fantasied him to be. They only met once a month during family dinners.</p><p>Minseok drove up the driveway leading to his house, a beautiful mansion surrounded by a lavish forest. Our house, Jongdae couldn’t help but correct himself. This was his house, his home from now on. Despite his crush on the man, he couldn’t help but feel uneasy and nervous.</p><p>Minseok parked in front of the house and immediately there was a man ready to take the car. Jongdae did not have any luggage to carry. They were all sent beforehand.</p><p>“Let me take you to your room. You seem tired” Minseok said softly putting a hand in the small of Jongdae’s back. The firm hand pushed him gently forward to step inside the house. The massive wooden doors opened on a row of maids aligned on each side, all bowing respectfully to them.</p><p>Jongdae felt like some royal right there. It felt ridiculous. Did they bow and align themselves every day for Minseok? The thought seemed absurd but now yet again it dawned on Jongdae who his husband really was. A powerful influent man that stood beside him and treated him like a client, sadly.</p><p>Jongdae bowed politely his head to the staff while Minseok did not even acknowledge them. They walked upstairs taking stairs that Jongdae only saw in those many fairy tales castles drawings. None of his friends had a house so lavish and extravagant. His closest friends lived in a tiny apartment in the city.</p><p>Minseok took Jongdae to a spacious bedroom with a stunning view over the forest. It was well furnished and Jongdae could see that all his belongings were already neatly put in there as if they belonged. It had a private bathroom and a personal walk-in closet according to what Minseok explained. Jongdae half listened because during the brief bedroom tour, he never once saw Minseok’s effects.</p><p>“You said my room earlier” Jongdae said interrupting Minseok explanation about meals schedules. Dear Lord, Jongdae thought wary, meals were on schedules? Even at his parents’ the rules were not so uptight.</p><p>“Yes, this is your room. You can decorate it as you wish, this your space” Minseok supplied nodding his head. He had the room cleaned and furnished specifically for Jongdae. He did not know much about the man’s tastes except what Kyungsoo provided helpfully.</p><p>“Aren’t you going to sleep in here with me? I don’t see your stuff anywhere in here. I feel like this is specifically my room, and not ours. I do not like it” Jongdae said oblivious to the new environment he stepped in.</p><p>“We do not share a room” Minseok said calmly. “Mine is right next to yours. You can access it through this door whenever you want” he added walking to a door that blended in perfectly with the décor. If Minseok did not point it out, Jongdae would’ve never thought it was there. The man opened said door and revealed another much bigger room, the master bedroom.</p><p>“Jesus, Minseok. Am I a concubine of some sort that I have to go through secret doors to see my own husband?” Jongdae couldn’t help the words to escape the vicinity of his mouth. He looked at Minseok with disbelief. “Did we travel five hundred years back in time? I do not agree to this. I accepted too much already. I do not wish us to have separate bedrooms and act like some royals from a long gone era. Ask the help to move my belongings in your room now.”</p><p>Jongdae felt all his walls crumble down. He was tired and emotional because of the long day. This was the last straw. He couldn’t take much more than this. He had been fed enough nonsense already.</p><p>“You’re not to call me by my name except during intimate times. And certainly not order me around, Jongdae”</p><p>Jongdae gasped looking at the man flabbergasted. What century did he step in between the moment he entered this house and now?</p><p>“What should I call you then?” Jongdae asked with a soft voice, still incredulous to what was unfolding in front of his eyes.</p><p>“Husband” Minseok answered instantly without even blinking. He stood proud and taller than Jongdae. He oozed a sense of dominance and confidence that came only with large wealth and power.</p><p>“Husband?” Jongdae repeated arching a brow. He could not stop himself and laughed out loud. His eyes filled with tears from the tense mirth. This was bound to be a farce. What century that man was living in again?</p><p>“I know this is a lot to take in but I am sure that you will settle in just fine and learn my family’s ways” Minseok said taking no offense in the loud crystalline laugh that echoed through the room. It was better than tears, he thought tiredly.</p><p>“I will do no such thing, Minseok.” Jongdae said emphasizing on the name. “You’re my husband. We are a couple and we set the rules. I will not sleep in a separate room. We will share a bed every night as any married couple does. And I will certainly not refer to you as ‘<em>husband</em>’. It is far impersonal and ridiculous. If you think this is me ordering you around, then sadly you never had a true relationship before. I am not stupid, I understand what you are trying to do but I won’t have any of it. You’re not my lord or above me. We are equal in this. But I will act according to your traditional ways only when your family is around because I am your husband and I do not want to embarrass you. This is absurd even to my ears right now. I am not allowed close to my own damn husband”</p><p>Jongdae ran a hand through his hair turning away from Minseok. He did not want to crumble down in front of the man, in front of that stranger of a husband.</p><p>“Jongdae” Minseok sighed taking a step towards the shorter man. He was at loss. He expected a domicile man but knowing that he was Jongin’s brother, he shouldn’t have expected anything less than a strong headed stubborn man.  “Did I offend you?” He asked with a small voice.</p><p>“You did not” Jongdae said instantly although his voice faltered. “I am just tired. It had been a long day and I expected much more from this. I shouldn’t have. And I am tired of speaking so formally” </p><p>His sigh echoed in the room breaking the insufferable silence.</p><p>“You don’t have to be so formal” Minseok said after a few minutes hoping that it would be the olive branch that would diffuse the tension. “I am not used to your ways too. This is a lot for me too but I assure you I can adapt”</p><p>Jongdae nodded hiding his face behind his small hands as he let out a long painful sob. Minseok tensed but immediately walked towards his husband and engulfed him in a warm embrace.</p><p>“You act like a lord from centuries ago. This is utter bullshit. You’re my man yet … And please, don’t pretend to not know about my embarrassing crush on you” Jongdae uttered between hiccups. He buried his face against Minseok’s chest breathing in his musky scent. His warmth was enough to calm down his raging hiccups and tears.  He was indeed exhausted. But it felt good to speak normally at least.</p><p>Minseok seemed to think the same because he laughed softly before planting a soft kiss on top of Jongdae’s head.</p><p>“I am sorry for the bullshit but I don’t really know how to do this” Minseok said wincing at his own words. They felt foreign on his tongue and denounced a frightening truth. “God, we’re married” He uttered hugging Jongdae tighter. “I don’t have a fucking clue on what to do now”</p><p>Jongdae laughed softly, the sound was muffled against Minseok’s chest. He sniffed looking up at the man.</p><p>“Keeping me at arm’s length isn’t the right way to go about this but if it helps I don’t know how marriage works but we will try together”</p><p>Jongdae smiled genuinely for the first time in the day. Minseok returned it with the same brightness and honesty.</p><p>“I agree that was a mistake. I just didn’t know what to do but now at least I learned that you have the same fiery character as your brother” Minseok leant down brushing his lips against Jongdae’s. “And for your crush, you definitely are as subtle as a hurricane” He teased playfully. “You always blushed and stuttered each time I looked at you. It was cute though but hopefully you will get over the stuttering stage around people at least”</p><p>“Does this mean that you reciprocate it a bit at least?” Jongdae asked blushing hard. It was a silly question to ask when the man married him and had him in a tight comforting embrace but he needed to hear the words.</p><p>“Maybe” Minseok chuckled before leaning to kiss the pout away from Jongdae’s lips.  </p><p>-</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Entente Cordiale</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Unlike what he expected Jongdae still did not share a room with Minseok. It had been a few days already and still no progress. He came to the sad conclusion that he had an absentee husband. Minseok left at dawn and only returned at late hours, if he returned at all.</p><p>It felt like having roommate more than anything else. Jongdae never saw the man and when he would ask, the butler would look embarrassed and explain that the master left already for work.</p><p><em>The master</em>.</p><p>Jongdae cringed the first time he heard those words.</p><p>Jongdae found himself living in a way too big house, surrounded by way too many strangers that he had to refer to as ‘servants’. He even had a personal maid. And the butler treated him as, for lack of better words, the wife of Minseok. Jongdae had to choose between different set of menus that would be served along the week that he would eat alone because Minseok would be absent; Different table settings that Minseok never even saw; Different color of bed sheets in which Jongdae felt terribly alone and devastated. He took care of every detail related to the house like the good housewife that he was not.</p><p>Jongdae received a phone call the first morning he spent at the mansion. His mother in law was already taking him under her wing to train him to be the perfect spouse. Never seen, never heard, and acting in the shadow for his husband’s interests.</p><p>Jongdae wanted to scream and burn the ridiculous mansion down. The woman addressed him with a condescending tone because he did not bow down to his husband. She already set so many dates that Jongdae’s head was spinning. He had to enroll in so many clubs and activities among other housewives or husbands.</p><p>She did not take well that he was a dance teacher. She tried to make him quit but fortunately Minseok already assured Jongdae that he would keep his job. Small mercies.</p><p>It was embarrassing to live as such. He had a husband only on paper yet it came with too many responsibilities from another era.</p><p>The first morning he woke up there was humiliating. Jongdae looked everywhere for his husband but to no avail. The man already left without even a goodbye.</p><p>But the mortification was not as strong as the first night he spent there.</p><p>-</p><p>Jongdae smiled shyly to himself as he looked in the mirror one last time before wrapping his naked body in a silky robe. He made his way to Minseok’s bedroom with a blush high on his cheeks. It was their first night together.</p><p>Jongdae understood Minseok’s need of space. The man explained to him that they would share a room but not now. They both needed to get along first and be comfortable with each other. Jongdae did not find it in him to argue because deep down he knew that Minseok was right.</p><p>However, it still was their first night together and Jongdae wanted to spend it with his husband and not alone in that big bed.</p><p>“Minseok?” Jongdae called softly as he stepped in the master bedroom. It was definitely much spacious than his and somehow even more lavish. He smiled as Minseok stepped out from his closet putting on his shirt. It felt strange to see the man in pajamas. He looked too human, too normal.</p><p>“Do you need anything?” Minseok asked curious to know why the other was in his bedroom so late. They both agreed to go to bed a while ago.</p><p>“It’s our first night together” Jongdae said advancing towards his husband. His heart was hammering in his chest. He was no virgin but Minseok intimidated him and made him doubt his skills in that area. He undid the silky belt around his waist and let the robe pool around to his feet with a soft ruffling sound.</p><p>Jongdae blushed taking another step towards Minseok. He felt self-conscious. After all he was naked except for white lace briefs. The underwear hugged perfectly his thin waist and stood out against his tan skin.</p><p>“Jongdae, what are you doing?” Minseok said watching the other with interest. He was beautiful and sinful. He almost whimpered as Jongdae wrapped his arms around his neck and pulled him down a bit to be at the same level. Minseok smiled noticing that Jongdae was standing on the ball of his feet to reach him.</p><p>“Isn’t it obvious?” Jongdae whispered with a voice that he hoped was enticing. He had his fair share of lovers but Minseok was different. Minseok was his husband. It was not just a meaningless night to toss away.</p><p>Minseok wrapped his arms around the small waist pulling Jongdae closer. It seemed to have its effect on the latter because Jongdae shuddered when he felt his husband’s big hands wrap so easily on his hips.</p><p>“We shouldn’t” Minseok said leaning to brush his lips against Jongdae’s plump ones. “We should wait, Jongdae. I don’t want this to be only sex and if we do it now, it will be” He confessed half a truth. He did not want them to be intimate now because it would create more issues than not. But also, Minseok’s mind was still too busy with the previous scandal and work to properly focus on Jongdae. He might not be in love but Jongdae was still his husband and the man he would live a lifetime with. Starting their relationship with problems would be a bad omen.</p><p>Jongdae blushed turning his head to nuzzle Minseok’s neck. “It won’t be just sex, at least not for me. You’re my husband after all” He admitted shyly. He had a massive crush on the man for months now so being there felt like a dream came true.</p><p>“I want to do things right by you” Minseok countered easily. He pulled away leaning to grab the robe at Jongdae’s feet. He wrapped it around his husband’s shoulders smiling apologetically. “I want us to do things right before having sex. It is important to me”</p><p>Jongdae felt his face heat up from the rejection. He did not expect it at all. He felt mortified. He quickly put on properly the robe and nodded. “I understand” He said all too quickly. His voice broke somewhere in the middle. “I will let you sleep then” He added rushing out of the room.  Minseok sighed letting him leave. Despite Jongdae’s effort, he clearly saw the tears gleam in the man’s eyes.</p><p>It was the right thing to do. Minseok thought as he went to bed to sleep.      </p><p>-</p><p>The next morning Jongdae, fueled by a new resolution, went downstairs to have breakfast with his husband. It took him a few minutes to find the right room where it was served. He wanted to have a proper talk with Minseok about their marriage. Jongdae did not even know if he should take a few days off work for a honeymoon or anything of that sort. Therefore, he needed to make things clear before he had to go to work himself.</p><p>The butler bowed politely his head and pulled a chair for Jongdae to sit. Despite the abundance of food on the table, Jongdae couldn’t help but notice that it was set for one person only.</p><p>“Where is Minseok?” Jongdae asked looking up at the butler as the older man served him his meal. He had to admit that Minseok set everything to high standards. It looked delicious.</p><p>“The Master already left for work. He asked me to inform you that he won’t be joining you for dinner because of work” The butler said softly but Jongdae could see the wince in his features. The man pitied him.</p><p>A newly married man left alone by his husband. Jongdae blushed nodding and dismissed the man. He lost his appetite after that. He felt too embarrassed to face the help. He quickly called a cab and left for work too.</p><p>His peace only lasted a few hours before the butler called him asking about what meal should be served and at what time while later on his mother in law called to make sure that Jongdae attended an etiquette class during the evening.</p><p>-</p><p>And sadly that was how Jongdae’s first day went, and the many other that came after that. His days were filled with embarrassment regarding a husband that deserted him, or the ridiculous classes and rendezvous his mother in law insisted he went to.    </p><p>He felt akin to drowning under the massive workload his in laws put him under. Not to mention his actual work at the studio.</p><p>It took him a few more days to break down and cry from tiredness.</p><p>-</p><p>“I have a solution!” Baekhyun said triumphal as he stood up from the couch. Jongdae looked up at him wiping his tears away.</p><p>He spent the afternoon at his friends’ apartment in the city. Baekhyun and Chanyeol were childhood friends. They both moved in the big city when they started college. It was when Jongdae met them and quickly befriended them. The two men came from a humble background and worked hard day and night to pay their bills. Despite the countless times Jongdae offered to help, they both vehemently refused.</p><p>Jongdae regarded them as his best friends. Thanks to them he finally got to experience true friendship based on sincerity and not social circles and wealth.</p><p>“Make him jealous?” Baekhyun said smiling at Jongdae who only sniffed and took another tissue to clean his face.</p><p>“Or maybe, I don’t know, divorce his sorry ass?” Chanyeol said impatiently. He was the most protective of the duo and hated to see his friend cry because of some arranged marriage with an uncaring man. “I am sure your brother would help! Let’s just dump that asshole”</p><p>Jongdae shook his head not even allowing himself to think of that possibility. A divorce would be a disaster on both sides. The companies would suffer greatly and honestly, Jongdae was scared of the impact it would have on Jongin’s marriage too.</p><p>“It is not that simple” Jongdae sighed. He took a deep breath feeling himself calm down progressively. He really needed to let everything out. His friends were not pleased at all that he kept all that happened to himself for so long.</p><p>“Let’s try the jealousy part first then talk about divorce” Baekhyun provided helpfully. Unlike Chanyeol who was prompt to react with raw emotions, Baekhyun was the reasonable one. It got them out of troubles more times than not. Chanyeol got in so many risky situations by the time they finished college that Baekhyun felt his hair greying earlier than anticipated.  </p><p>“And how would I make him jealous? I literally did not see him in weeks, almost a month now” Jongdae said eager to try but doubtful still. Minseok went missing from that embarrassing first night. He always seemed too busy with work. And the mother in law kept Jongdae’s schedule filled to the brim with ridiculous dates. He knew that the woman was not doing it on purpose but more to help but Jongdae was fed up. Hell was paved with good intentions as they say.</p><p>“Well, you might not see him but you’re a public figure” Baekhyun grinned wickedly setting his plan in motion.</p><p>-</p><p>It took less than a day for Minseok to reappear.</p><p>The tabloids took less than twelve hours to publish a myriad of articles online about Jongdae’s date with a man that was not his husband.</p><p>It took even less than that for Jongdae’s in-laws to spam his phone with calls and text messages.</p><p>It took Jongin one phone call to get to the bottom of it and go on damage control. Jongdae preached loud and clear that the man was a friend and nothing more. His family believed him. His in laws were fuming. Kyungsoo was somehow smirking.</p><p>It took Minseok less than hour to appear in front of Jongdae after the too many phone calls ended.</p><p>-</p><p>“Care to explain what happened?”</p><p> Minseok roared after dragging Jongdae to his home office. The room seemed suddenly too small for the two of them. Jongdae did not expect the man to be enraged by the articles. Obviously they were all false. The reaction was out of proportion, so he thought.</p><p>“He is a friend. I met him at the coffee shop and somehow the paparazzi’s published all that rubbish.” Jongdae said with a small voice taking a step back. He clutched his phone tightly ready to call for help if anything escalated. No one screamed at him before. Not even Jongin when he called him earlier.</p><p>“A friend?!” Minseok snapped glaring at him with a cold gaze. If eyes could kill, Jongdae was certain that he would be already in the depths of Hell. “You’re not allowed to have that kind of friends. You dragged my name in the mud in less than a day. I did not need another scandal! You were supposed to help and not initiate more scandals!”</p><p>Jongdae recoiled from the tone of voice. Minseok was screaming at this point. Jongdae could hear above the clamor footsteps on the other side of the door. Maybe the butler or the help that felt like gossiping. Oh yet another humiliation.</p><p>“Help?” Jongdae frowned as the words sank in. “Help you? What are you talking about?” He asked straightening himself. He shouldn’t be afraid. He was free to leave and if Minseok hurt him, Jongin would hurt right back. The thought gave Jongdae courage to stand up for himself. “Is this what this marriage is about?! I am a cover up for your scandals?” He uttered with disbelief.</p><p>It was Minseok’s turn to recoil from the words despite the hushed tone. He looked at Jongdae with horror, clearly he let out something he shouldn’t have.</p><p>“I am, aren’t I? This explains so much” Jongdae said taking a step forward. He was angry because he somehow thought that the marriage was based on some honesty or maybe even on business but not…a cover up. “What did you do?” He asked with a low cold voice that he did not recognize. It sounded so unlike his usual self.</p><p>“Nothing” Minseok said instantly seeming more composed but his eyes did little to hide his uneasiness. “I did nothing. I am not pleased by your behavior. That was all” He added trying to regain his countenance. His anger got the best of him this time around and he regretted it instantly. Not because he hurt Jongdae but because he revealed a truth that everyone worked hard to bury. “Don’t forget your place, Jongdae. You’re my husband and therefore you will act accordingly. I already indulge you in your fantasies but no more after today. I will see to it myself” He said with a tone that reminded him so much of his stern father. The thought was not pleasant in the slightest.</p><p>Jongdae eyed him with fury dancing in his brown gaze. He did not believe a word of it. Something was off and suddenly the puzzle pieces fell into place and it all made sense. The way Minseok treated him, or the way he did not treat him to be precise. Jongdae was a mean to an end and now that it dawned on him his heart ached.</p><p>His fairy tale left a bitter aftertaste on his mind.</p><p>Jongdae did not linger in the office any longer. He stormed out and headed to his own room shutting the door and locking it. If he wanted answers, they wouldn’t come from Minseok for sure.</p><p>-</p><p>Minseok sighed heavily after Jongdae dramatic departure. He slumped on the couch holding tiredly his head. He messed up and he was painfully aware. He grabbed his phone and texted quickly his publicist who was also his best friend, and above all the man behind Minseok’s persona. Minseok buried himself in work while his best friend, Sehun, took care of everything else.</p><p>Sehun answered at the first ring as usual. At times it made Minseok wonder if Sehun always had the phone in hand or if he had a life outside work at all. He doubted the later. They both worked every waking moment side by side. Minseok was the CEO and the public figure while Sehun acted in the shadows like the perfect puppet master he was.</p><p>Behind every great man was a Sehun.</p><p>The man was frighteningly good at his work. Minseok couldn’t have gotten that far without their alliance.</p><p>“I messed up and I need you to fix it”</p><p>Minseok said curtly as soon as he heard Sehun’s deep voice over the phone. He did not call as a friend but as an employer. They were best friends, brothers even, but the line between work and friendship was never blurred. It was surprising to most to see how perfect they functioned together without any romance.</p><p>The blood of the covenant is thicker than the water of the womb after all.</p><p>Minseok explained everything that happened with Jongdae and instantly Sehun went on damage control. He already had a plan and Minseok felt like he owned him a bit more than he already had.</p><p>-</p><p>The next morning Sehun came in Minseok’s office earlier than usual. The sky was still dark outside leaving the regular citizens to wake up slowly to face the day.</p><p>“I already planned everything so you just have to follow every step” Sehun said holding a bunch of files against his chest. He looked rested and fit to face the disaster unlike Minseok who seemed to have known better days. Without a word he explained his plan to a very impressed but slightly doubtful Minseok.</p><p>“Jongdae clearly just wants a husband and that is easy. I will make sure that you act as such. I already e-mailed your house staff and gave them the evening off. The house will be empty so you two can have a romantic night together. I informed the Chef to cook a rather simple dinner and even burn it slightly to make things authentic. I rescheduled your evening meeting to tomorrow. Today, you will go home before Jongdae and pretended that you cooked dinner. The table will be set in the gardens rather clumsily, again to make things believable. You will wear casual clothes, I already selected an outfit. You will have dinner with him, apologize and offer him a gift. I already ordered it. I suggest you end the night with a kiss, maybe at this bedroom door to make things romantic and drop hints that you’re taking things slow and insist that it is a date. Questions?”</p><p>Sehun looked up from his files. He looked quite confident in his plan. He had been working for Minseok since day one and not one of his set ups failed. He was the master of manipulations when it came to business.</p><p>“What is that gift?” Minseok said choosing to trust the man. It always worked until now. They closed so many deals thanks to Sehun. He always knew how to create the perfect mood for the investors to sign any contract under their pen. It was impressive but also quite frightening because minds could so easily be influenced in that way.</p><p>“Nothing fancy. From what I gathered Jongdae is more a free spirit than a person that clings to his social status. I chose a set of paint brushes and had his name engraved on them. A romantic gesture that will remind him that you care and remember about his real passions. I planned burgers and fries for the dinner to make you look more approachable, more human in some ways. You enjoy the simple things in life and all. Any other question?”</p><p>Sehun was clearly in work mode. He planned everything down to the tiniest detail and Minseok could see now the amount of work that his friend put for their clients meetings. It must be exhausting to think of everything in that way and try to control the turn of events.</p><p>Minseok just shook his head giving Sehun full control of the situation. He did not know what to do anyway. He’d rather start working than busy his head with Jongdae.  Sehun stood up walking over to Minseok’s desk putting a small velvety white box on the wooden surface.</p><p>“I bought this yesterday after you called me” Sehun explained briefly before turning to leave. “I will e-mail you the details later. I have an important meeting to prepare for now.”</p><p>Minseok was left with the velvety box alone to think and get ready for the day. He opened it slowly revealing two gold band rings. They had nothing extraordinary, each one engraved on the inside with their names. He guessed that he was supposed to wear the one with Jongdae’s name since it seemed to fit his ring finger perfectly. It seemed ridiculous to wear a ring that had another name than his own but it must be the romantic gestures that Sehun talked about.</p><p>He left the ring on his finger. He had to wear it sooner or later anyway. He closed the small box and put it in his pocket for later. He was ready to face Jongdae thanks to Sehun but for now he still had a lot of work.</p><p>-</p><p>The day went without a hitch, just as the evening. Minseok went home early and true to Sehun’s words no one was there. Dinner was ready and kept warm in the oven. He went to the gardens to see a table ready there for the night.</p><p>The set up was perfect. Minseok could almost believe that it was the truth. He went upstairs and showered putting on the outfit he found on the bed. Simple faded jeans and a t-shirt with his college name in bold on the front. The outfit looked worn out and was comfortable.</p><p><em>To make you look approachable</em>.</p><p>The words echoed in Minseok’s mind as he looked himself in the mirror. Sehun was right. He looked far away from the intimidating businessman. He looked like any other husband who would for his spouse to come home after a long day of work.</p><p>Minseok chuckled softly admiring Sehun’s work. He never saw the clothes before. It had been a long time now since he saw anything with his old college brand on it. Those were the good old days before he stepped in his role and left the carefree attitude behind.</p><p>An hour later Jongdae was home. <em>So it begins</em>, Minseok thought heading downstairs to join his husband.</p><p>“Hey babe” Minseok smiled greeting a very surprised Jongdae. He had to admit that the man looked tired and wary. “I wanted to surprise you today” He added wrapping his arms around Jongdae’s waist pulling him into a warm embrace. Minseok made sure that his ring was on display.</p><p>“I definitely am” Jongdae said squirming in the hold. He expected to be greeted by the butler and spend yet another lonely night, or even go back out to see his friends. He did not understand what dimension he stepped in right then.</p><p>“I am sorry for the way I acted yesterday” Minseok whispered looking down at Jongdae. Sehun might have set everything but Minseok still had a role to play. He was good at it too. He smiled kissing Jongdae’s forehead. “We have the house for ourselves tonight and I even cooked dinner. I really want to apologize for my behavior and show you that you aren’t a cover up or anything. You’re my husband”</p><p>The words flowed with a surprising ease. Jongdae relaxed in the embrace and finally hugged back. He beamed meeting Minseok’s gaze. He was ready to forgive already.</p><p>“You cooked?” Jongdae asked stunned but in an awe. He couldn’t believe that Minseok took time to do anything for him. It seemed too good to be true. He was over the moon by that simple gesture.</p><p>“I did and I got you a gift, two actually. One was long overdue and I am sorry about that” Minseok said pulling away a bit to retrieve the gold band ring from his pocket. “Your ring” He whispered holding the jewelry in the palm of his hand. It gleamed softly under the light promising a commitment that Minseok was not ready to give but Jongdae was oblivious.</p><p>“And you’re wearing yours” Jongdae thought out loud. He genuinely did not understand what was happening but he welcomed the change with open arms and an equally open heart. He extended his left hand towards Minseok watching the man slip the ring on his finger. It fit perfectly as it should, so Jongdae thought happily.</p><p>The night went smoothly. They talked for hours and Minseok found himself laughing and enjoying the evening. Jongdae had so much to share. It was overwhelming but good. They even slow-danced lulled by Jongdae’s soft voice.</p><p>Minseok felt a great sense of accomplishment when he slipped in bed that night. He put it down to a perfect plan that went without a hitch. Even if his lips still tingled from the soft kiss that the couple exchanged, he stubbornly thought that it was nothing but tiredness.   </p><p>-</p><p>Sehun was pleased by the turn of events. He was not surprised. He always carefully studied each one of his moves before acting. He already had the other dates planned and set. It was his job after all to make sure that Minseok’s perfect image remained perfect.</p><p>-</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“So for your business meeting this weekend, I arranged for Jongdae to go with you” Sehun rearranged his files looking up at Minseok after yet another long meeting. “I booked the honeymoon suite for the weekend and bought a gift that you will give Jongdae. I would advise that you two get intimate during this weekend to avoid any complication if your marriage would come to an end.”</p><p>Minseok frowned at the words. He never thought about divorcing and the thought was bothering. Not because of business but lately, there was something more that settled in his chest each time he looked at Jongdae. He did not know what it really was, maybe love; maybe the sparkle of feelings but it was there.  He enjoyed each of their moments together and their kisses left him craving for more.     </p><p>“Are you planning even my sexual life now?” Minseok said arching a brow but his tone was playful. He knew that Sehun had the best intentions at heart. He trusted the man blindly more than anyone.</p><p>“Yes, especially if it involves a business contract that big” Sehun said with smirk. He did manage and plan every aspect of Minseok’s public persona but also a few aspect of his personal life such as the house staff or the renewal of his closet. It all was somehow intertwined to the perfect image Sehun wanted to sell but also Minseok’s schedule was too packed to even have time to take care of trivial matters.</p><p>Sehun found himself with many etiquettes. He was an assistant, a publicist, a stylist, a manager. It was a lot of work but it came with a consequent paycheck each month so he did not complain and took any tasks Minseok’s trusted him with. Although, Sehun couldn’t wait to delegated a few of those responsibilities to Jongdae.</p><p>Minseok laughed softly nodding his head motioning for Sehun to continue his briefing.  He did not mind the planning. It relieved him to have someone to count on like that. Even though, every aspects of the dates were managed by Sehun, Minseok couldn’t help but think that it was all genuine from his side. He liked to spend time with Jongdae. He liked to see his face light up from the gifts. He liked to share and listen to anything his husband had to say. So a few lies wouldn’t hurt, or so thought Minseok as he nodded along Sehun’s plan.</p><p>A lie with a purpose is one of the worst kind, and the most profitable.</p><p>“I suggest that you tell him it is some sort of honeymoon getaway” Sehun carried on putting yet another velvety box in front of Minseok. “You two obviously did not have any sort of celebration or honeymoon so I think that kind of gesture will touch him. The gift is a necklace with a pendant in the shape of the lilac-of-the-valley. It is his favorite flower according to my files. You have a meeting in the morning with the client after that you two go get lunch in town. I suggest something casual to show that you’re down to earth and not entitled to your fortune. Show him a softer side of you, again an approachable side that he only gets to see. Honestly, this trick works every time. Casual clothes, maybe street food, a long walk in the town. Go visit and take him to the museum. Offer him the necklace. Again, I insist that you two become intimate that night. Next day, breakfast in bed. You make sure you’re up before him and surprise him with it. Should I get another gift?”</p><p>Sehun was browsing through his notes. The question was more to himself than Minseok. He had everything set down to the very last detail.</p><p>Minseok winced slightly at the choice of words. “<em>Trick</em>”. It never felt like tricking Jongdae. He just had someone book and buy gifts. It was not some terrible scam. He did not understand why his guts twisted so painfully at the thought.</p><p>“You buy him something from town!” Sehun exclaimed triumphant as he looked up from his notes. “Whatever you want but nothing fancy. He won’t like it otherwise. Something thoughtful” He added oblivious to Minseok’s internal turmoil.    </p><p>“Don’t say trick, please” Minseok sighed leaning back in his chair. “I don’t feel like it’s a trick. I just make sure he is happy that’s all. I mean anyone in my position won’t have time to plan all of this” He added running a hand over his face.</p><p>Sehun smirked amused by the change. It was strange to see that vulnerable side of his friend after the latter spent so much time repressing it.</p><p>“I know. Don’t beat yourself over it. We can’t afford a divorce and honestly he is happy so no need to feel guilty or anything”</p><p>Minseok just nodded preferring to look at the city rather than his friend as he listened to the last of his ideas.</p><p>-</p><p>Jongdae smiled as the elevator doors opened on the last floor. He was impatient to see Minseok. It had been a few days since their date and he had to admit that things were getting better day by day. Minseok offered him many thoughtful gifts and kissed him in the sweetest way possible. His heart swelled with happiness and love.  They still did not go further than kissing but Jongdae did not mind because he understood what Minseok was trying to do. The man wanted to build a strong relationship on healthy foundations. Jongdae couldn’t complain at all.</p><p>He stepped in waiting area noticing that the secretary was still busy with work. Surely Minseok was in a meeting of some sort too. As he walked towards her desk, Minseok’s office doors opened revealing a very tired Sehun. From what Jongdae gathered Sehun was Minseok’s best friend and publicist and even more but he did not really understand all of the man’s tasks. He sure had many tricks up his sleeves. Sometimes Jongdae found himself wishing for someone like Sehun to be by Jongin’s side. The young man was loyal to no avail and fierce.</p><p>“Jongdae” Sehun greeted with a smile bowing politely. “I did not know that you were coming” He added softly. He was relieved that Jongdae arrived after his meeting with Minseok. At least now his plan would be set into motion.</p><p>“I wanted to surprise Minseok. I hope that I am not bothering. I know how busy you all are” Jongdae said shyly. He acted on impulse after watching one too many episodes of some drama with Baekhyun. He wanted to something spontaneous and romantic too. He couldn’t let Minseok be the only one doing all the gestures. Jongdae understood well Minseok’s upbringing but he couldn’t just stand aside. He was not a housewife and he intended to slowly change Minseok’s views.</p><p>“Well, you two think alike because he too has a surprise for you” Sehun chuckled softly. He was glad to see Jongdae so enamored. It only meant that all his tricks were working and that Minseok was proceeding accordingly. Although, he suspected that his friend was falling for Jongdae too. It was comforting to see because Minseok deserved this kind of happiness. After so many years by Minseok’s side, he knew all about him and managed everything related to him. He couldn’t wait to delegate a bit of his responsibilities to Jongdae when time would come.</p><p>Jongdae beamed at the words looking impatiently at the office doors. Sehun quickly understood that he was bothering now. He stepped aside amused by the younger’s impatience.</p><p>“I will make sure to clear his schedule for the next fifteen minutes” He said opening the door for Jongdae. “I will see you later, Jongdae”</p><p>Jongdae nodded politely before thanking Sehun. He went inside the office smiling as he saw Minseok at his desk. From there, he definitely looked like an important man and not the confused one that Jongdae was used to.</p><p>“Hello husband” Jongdae greeted closing the doors behind him. Minseok looked up arching a brow to see Jongdae there.</p><p>-</p><p>“You make me happy” Jongdae smiled looking at Minseok’s profile. “I am not scared anymore because I know that you’re with me” He added shyly. “My parents weren’t very supportive of me, you know. I only got so far thanks to my brother. My parents never glanced at me twice. Jongin was everything they yearned for, the male alpha that succeeded in everything he set his mind to but I was the ugly duckling that had irrelevant passions and loved useless things. I wasn’t even allowed to have my own place. I had to stay at the family mansion unlike my brother. That house was my prison but Jongin made it bearable and allowed me to live”</p><p>Jongdae cleared his throat filling his eyes sting slightly. He did not know where the rant came from but he needed to get it out. He wanted to Minseok to know his drives and motives better. They were husbands after all. It was only natural to get to know and understand each other.</p><p>“So when my brother told me about our marriage. I was ecstatic because he praised you so much and you were my way out honestly. You were the miracle I prayed for. I finally was able to leave that mansion and have my own space, a place to call home and with a man that I actually wanted. To be honest with you, I was a bit nervous but Jongin depicted you like some dream came to life” He chuckled softly nudging Minseok’s. The latter smiled wrapping an arm around his husband’s shoulders.</p><p>“I am happy with you” Minseok whispered meeting Jongdae’s eyes. It had been a long day and somehow Sehun’s words still echoed in his mind. You should be intimate. Minseok did not feel obligated to. He genuinely wanted Jongdae, every part and aspect of him and that was frightening. He never experienced that before. “You’re shaking” He whispered noticing the shivers and slight trembles spreading across Jongdae’s body.</p><p>Jongdae blushed leaning to hide his face in Minseok’s neck. “You’re my miracle” He breathed planting a chaste kiss on Minseok’s warm skin. He did not know how to get the message across but tonight he wanted everything Minseok had to give. He hoped that his husband wouldn’t refuse him again like during their first night together. The embarrassing memory colored his cheeks pink.</p><p>Minseok gently cupped Jongdae’s face and leant in sealing their lips. He did not want to listen to Sehun’s words anymore. He could handle it from there. Anything Jongdae would want, Minseok was ready to give.  </p><p>-</p><p>Jongdae always loved fairy tales and that somehow sparkled his love for acting and dancing. On the stage he could be anyone he wished. He could be a prince from a faraway country seeking revenge or his one true love. He could be a dragon spitting fire or a lone creature seeking the shadows. He could be anything and everything.</p><p>When he danced his emotions morphed into movements, not always graceful, but always raw and true. As a dancer he could freely express himself and on the stage he was truly himself unlike the many masks he had to wear constantly among people.</p><p>And when he would write, he could create a world where he was the hero and not suffer any longer. When he painted, he only put lines and colors to the world he already lived within. He set the rules and was free.</p><p>Along the way he let people in his world and saw that it was alright to share. His lonely kingdom morphed into an empire with the love and care that came along with friendship. The lonely prince turned into a graceful king thanks to his protective brother that shielded him from heinous monsters.</p><p>On a bright sunny day to the empire came a powerful man that asked for the king’s hand. Jongdae was thrilled because he finally found his knight in shining armor. Days passed, weeks morphed into months, the king fell hard for the knight but only to find out that he was all along the villain.</p><p>Because every fairy tale deserved a true villain that the protagonist must defeat in order to become a true hero. The naïve king married his villain putting him on a pedestal so high that ultimately when it fell it hurt the king on its way.  </p><p>The villain cannot be blamed because in his own narrative he was the hero.</p><p>The king couldn’t wallow in self-pity because if he wished to be hero of some fairy tale, he had to fight the monsters that came along with it.</p><p>Sadly some fairy tales had sad ending because above all, a fairy tale is but a warning for children. Listen and behave, do not be like that king that was too naïve. Listen and behave, do not be like that little girl wearing red that got eaten by the wolf. Listen, behave, and always listen to those who know better.</p><p>-</p><p>Jongdae put a hand over his mouth trying to smother the sob that was shaking his entire being. His vision blurred with tears. He couldn’t believe what he just read. He kept staring at the e-mails on display on Minseok’s laptop. Everything was a scam, a perfectly weaved story by the hands of Sehun.</p><p>For a man that loved stories, the irony was not lost on him.</p><p>When he said he wanted his own fairy tale, he never wished for his husband to play him. This was definitely not what he wished for.</p><p>Be careful what you wished for.</p><p>He sobbed biting his hand to keep quiet. That was the moral of every fairy tale yet it escaped his mind. He did not want that fairy tale any longer. All he wanted was peace and certainly to find out about his husband’s plan because the man forgot to turn off his laptop before heading to shower.</p><p>Just an hour ago, Jongdae went in Minseok’s bedroom wanting to surprise him. He saw the laptop on the bed with a gleaming notification. All he wanted to do was turn off the device and leave work for tomorrow so Minseok could only focus on him. Instead he accidentally opened the e-mail and read what Sehun had sent. He couldn’t stop himself especially when he saw his name appear. He frowned at first because it was written in French. He did not know that his husband spoke the language. At first he was delighted because he too spent years in France and eventually picked up the language. He was excited to share something with his husband but quickly he understood that the choice of language was on purpose.</p><p>Sehun was a smart man for sure, thought Jongdae bitterly. He surely thought that even if the e-mails would be discovered Jongdae wouldn’t be able to understand but as smart Sehun was, there was things no one could predicted. Otherwise, empires wouldn’t meet their downfall in the blink of an eye.</p><p>Jongdae wiped his tears and quickly left the room before Minseok would come out of the bathroom. He closed and locked the door between their bedrooms. He needed space and time to think properly.</p><p>He felt betrayed and disgusted because he read the e-mail and the many others that Minseok did not care to delete. They had so many details about their relationship, dates, and intimate moments. The last thought made Jongdae gag, stomach lurching with intensity. Sehun staged even their first time having sex on that damn business trip.</p><p>Jongdae felt like a fool but even lost into that storm he couldn’t help but wonder if there was a true genuine moment at all.</p><p>-</p><p>It took Jongdae all of his will power the next day not to just scream and shout his pain and anger. However, he had a plan. Fueled by fury he headed to Minseok’s office to talk, unannounced but he did not care. For once, his so precious husband had to set aside everything for him.</p><p>A few minutes later he went in Minseok’s office not caring about the worried assistant he left behind. He would usually greet her and wait until Minseok would be free to see him but not today. Today Jongdae was not as there the obedient spouse his dear husband tried to shape him in.</p><p>Sehun took a step back as the door opened right when he tried to open it himself to leave. He quickly smiled noticing Jongdae on the other side. He wondered for a second what the man was doing there. He never came unannounced. A strange feeling settled in Sehun’s chest.</p><p>“<em>Bonjour Sehun</em>” Jongdae said with a smile. The foreign words rolled easily on his tongue almost deprived of any accent. “<em>Je ne dérange pas j’éspère</em>!” He added quickly looking between Sehun and Minseok who was still at his desk watching the exchange curiously.</p><p>“No, you’re not bothering at all. We’ve just finished the meeting. Come in” Sehun said softly stepping out of the way so Jongdae would come in the office. He bowed politely his head before leaving to tend to his others tasks. It was only when the elevators doors closed in front of him that it fell into place in Sehun’s mind like puzzles pieces. The strange feeling that settled in his chest earlier morphed into a dreadful weight.</p><p>“Fuck!” He growled running a hand through his hair. He only then noticed that Jongdae spoke to him in French which he never did before. Clearly the man was trying to insinuate something. Sehun did not know what yet but clearly it wouldn’t be great news. He quickly checked his phone going through the files he had on Jongdae’s personal information. There was nothing about foreign languages. How come such important detail wasn’t there? He thought wary.</p><p>Sehun waited impatiently for Jongdae to leave before swiftly letting himself in Minseok’s office through the joined door between their offices. The door blended in with décor and was only used during emergencies. It rarely happened but when it did it only meant chaos.</p><p>“What’s happening?” Minseok asked stunned to see Sehun standing there looking around with clear panic in his gaze.</p><p>“Jongdae spoke to me in French earlier. I didn’t know that he knew the language” Sehun said hurriedly. “Why was he here? I have a bad feeling about this” He added looking expectantly at Minseok who only shrug.</p><p>“He said he wanted to surprise me” Minseok said not understanding the frenzy his friend seemed to be in. He spent a nice moment with Jongdae earlier. “He wanted us to go for lunch but I have an important meeting” He added going back to the neglect files on his desk.</p><p>“That’s it? He did not say anything else? Wasn’t he acting strange or something?” Sehun insisted. Something was off. He always trusted his guts feelings and now it was telling him that a storm was heading their way and fast.</p><p>Minseok chuckled softly shaking his head. “Why are you so nervous? What if he speaks French or whatever? You, my friend, need a break. Did I overwork you?” </p><p>Sehun shook his head mumbling something before bowing politely his head and left the office. It wasn’t tiredness or overworking, Jongdae was definitely up to something. It made Sehun deeply uncomfortable because for once he did not know everything.</p><p>A puppeteer should always have all the strings wrapped tightly around his fingers. If one string breaks, chaos would follow.  </p><p>-</p><p>Jongdae laughed softly as he left the building. He did not need to see Sehun to know that clearly his little trick worked wonders on the man. He wouldn’t be the fall-guy any longer. He might not have all those shinny degrees from famous universities that Sehun and Minseok had but he too wanted to play. Wickedness did not need diplomas, only a dark soul and bad intentions.  </p><p>First, he needed to get to the bottom of it all. He needed to know why the shotgun marriage happened then see what Minseok gained from it. Jongdae only hoped that his brother did not know about it all. It would break his heart if Jongin used him as some sacrificial lamb.</p><p>Jongdae, at first, was tempted to just snap and shout out his pain and anger. However, that wouldn’t have any positive outcome. He couldn’t divorce because his husband played house with him and indulged in such ridiculous game. Jongdae shivered at the thought of what his parents might say if he came forward with the truth. His father would laugh and ridicule him for wanting a divorce because his husband tried to ‘<em>make him happy</em>’. His mother would scoff at the mere mention of love.</p><p>And Jongin…his brother would protect him like he always did. In Jongdae’s mind Jongin was his everlasting knight. He couldn’t imagine him having any other role. It would be too painful.</p><p>Jongdae sighed softly watching the city pass by as the car advanced into the inner side of the city. Despite everything he couldn’t lose himself because of Minseok. Jongdae knew the rules that came with his social status. Minseok forced him to partake in a game he did not know the rules too. Jongdae wished to run away and start a brand new life far away from all the fakeness he was knees deep in.</p><p>The car stopped in front of the school he taught dance classes in. The sleek black car contrasted deeply with the humble neighborhood. The chauffeur hurried to open the door for Jongdae. </p><p>Despite everything Jongdae couldn’t run away because he had a life here. He had friends. He had students that actually enjoyed his classes. Jongdae wouldn’t just give it all up because of one spoiled man.</p><p>Jongdae wouldn’t lose sight of himself. He was ready to play whatever game Minseok was already deep in.</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>TBC</strong>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>When Jongdae learned the truth behind Minseok’s sudden change of behavior it felt akin to a dagger plunging deeply into his heart. He still did not know decide on what to do. Should he leave? Stay? Talk about it? Fake it all his life?</p><p>None of those choices felt right but for once he wanted to put himself first.</p><p>Minseok coughed wincing as pain spread in his lungs. Jongdae sighed supporting the man’s weight as they walked to his friends’ flat in town. He did not have the heart to take Minseok back to the mansion in that state. And honestly, Jongdae couldn’t face that house anymore. It held too many painful memories, first kisses, first fake intimate moments, first fake smiles, first fake promises, and first fake sweet nothings. It made Jongdae’s heart clench. He pushed aside the gloomy thoughts and guided his husband towards the apartment.</p><p>It was still raining heavily on the city and somehow Minseok managed to catch a cold with a high fever despite the warm weather. Jongdae blamed the man’s busy schedule. He never took time to properly rest and always pushed his body beyond its limit.</p><p>It took him a little a while to finally reach the humble apartment. Minseok stumbled on thin air, coughed painfully and gripped on Jongdae’s for dear life. It made their walk slow and difficult and the rain did not help. It soaked them wet worsening Minseok’s state.</p><p>Later on Minseok’s found himself in Baekhyun bed, tugged safely under the lavender scented blankets. Jongdae patiently fed him dinner and medicine under his friends’ watchful gazes.</p><p>“I don’t understand why the fuck you are still taking care of him. Call his damn butler”</p><p>The angry rant came surprisingly from Chanyeol. Jongdae expected Baekhyun to be the emotional one demanding to send Minseok away. However, Baekhyun only sighed when he saw them at the doorstep. He let them in and offered clothes and his bed for the night. Jongdae was deeply grateful. He was too tired to argue.</p><p>“Chanyeol, please. Not now”   Baekhyun sighed leaning against the wall as he watched Jongdae gently wipe Minseok’s sweaty face with a wet cloth. It was frustrating to see. His friend deserved better than a lying husband.</p><p>“Yes, now!” Chanyeol rumbled with his deep voice. It made Jongdae flinch, memories of his father’s stern commands echoed in his mind. “That jerk lied and … For fuck’s sake. We should let him rot outside or call his brother” He mumbled keeping his tone down once he noticed Jongdae’s reaction.</p><p>“He will leave as soon as he will wake up tomorrow” Jongdae said with a soft tired voice. His mind was racing despite his collected appearance. Indecisive thoughts morphed into convictions. He finally knew what to do otherwise he would be stuck caring for everyone but himself.</p><p>“I will bring you a pajama. Surely you would want to stay with him here” Baekhyun stated with a resigned tone. He headed towards his closet ready to dig in the mess to find something that would fit Jongdae’s smaller frame.</p><p>“I am leaving” Jongdae stated calmly. He gently brushed Minseok’s hair feeling the man tense. Maybe he understood the words despite his fever delirious state. It was most unlikely. The medicine already knocked him out cold. “I’ve been thinking about it for some time now” He added looking up at his friends not really surprised to see their stunned expressions. “I will leave for a little while. I need to clear my head and think about this mess properly. Jongin refuses to even utter the word divorce. So basically I am stuck with him unless I find an alternative”</p><p>“Jongin knew” Chanyeol whispered with an uncontained stupefaction. He wouldn’t have suspected the man at all. Jongin was always overprotective of Jongdae and somehow now he threw him in the lion’s den. The whole situation seemed ridiculously unreal.</p><p>Jongdae only nodded too tired to explain the whole events that led him where he was now. He did not want to think about it, at least not before he would be rested and ready to face it all.</p><p>“I wouldn’t have expected that of him. Are you sure he knew?” It was Baekhyun who broke the heavy silence. He sat on the edge of the bed. His legs felt suddenly too weak to support him. “This is straight out of some cheap drama.”</p><p>“I will tell you everything when I am ready but yes, Jongin knew about it. At least, the events that led to the marriage. I don’t know if he knows about the whole fake scheme though. He just told me about the scandal… Anyways, I will tell you everything later. For now, I just want you to take care of him. He just needs to sleep. When he wakes up, tell him I went to work or something. It will buy me some time”</p><p>“You can’t leave just like that. You need to take a shower first and get into warm clothes. Eat something then you can go” Baekhyun said staling. It would be a terrible idea to let his friend leave in such state.</p><p>“I will take you wherever you want to go once you eat something at least” Chanyeol added quickly understanding what Baekhyun was trying to do. Jongdae looked exhausted and too emotional to make any rational decision, especially one involving disappearing in the middle of the night.</p><p>So Jongdae stayed. Perhaps it was the wrong choice to make. He was not sure of anything any longer.</p><p>-</p><p>.</p><p>.</p><p>.</p><p> </p><p>Jongdae walked towards Minseok feeling the grass under his feet, between his toes. It was a strange but welcome sensation. He blushed, noticing Minseok’s features under the moonlight. He looked quite handsome, if he had to admit.</p><p>Minseok smiled noticing Jongdae walking towards him. He made a move to stand up but Jongdae gently pushed on his shoulder so he stayed seated against the tree. They were up a hill with a stunning view over the island. The night was warm with a soft breeze blowing time to time. A regular summer night but for Jongdae there was something more. Maybe it was just tiredness from it all, weariness from the Kafkaesque situation they were stuck in.</p><p>“I thought you were asleep” Minseok whispered leaning against the tree leaving space for Jongdae to straddle his lap. He did not know what to do. Was he allowed to initiate any form of intimacy? He gave Jongdae the entire control since the fiasco.</p><p>“I missed you” Jongdae whispered. His voice was barely audible above the forest sounds and night sounds. “I miss you” He added burying his face in the crook of Minseok’s neck. He breathed in his scent, a mix between Minseok’s natural scent and his musky cologne. “I want to feel you” He whispered planting kisses along Minseok’s neck up to his jawline. “Close, just for tonight. I want my husband back”</p><p>Minseok was lost to say the least. It was the first time in weeks that Jongdae initiated anything remotely intimate. They had sex but that was meaningless, cold and a mean to an end on Jongdae’s part. This was something else. The warmth of Jongdae’s under his fingertips was overwhelming.</p><p>“I miss-” Jongdae’s lips cut him short. He did not need words. He just wanted to feel. He had his fair share of words, apologies, roses, gifts. All he craved was to feel something else than a dulling pain and a hurtful hope. Somehow Minseok understood his husband silent plea. He wrapped his arms around the frail waist and pulled him closer.</p><p>It did not take long for Jongdae to find himself undone and wrecked under Minseok’s sweet ministration. The shirt he was wearing was ripped open exposing his chest and leaking shaft. He vaguely remembered that it was Minseok’s shirt. He wore it to bed to be wrapped in the man’s scent; a forbidden cocoon he indulged in away from prying eyes.</p><p>“I missed you” Jongdae moaned out loud feeling Minseok’s cock breech in his rim. It was a welcome torturous burn. It ignited a fire that swiftly spread all over his sensitive skin.</p><p>“I never left” Minseok whispered taking advantage of the moment. Maybe this would be his chance to reach Jongdae. The man erected such strong protective walls around himself that it felt akin to taking down a fortress when they tried to talk.  “I never will. I am here whenever you’re ready, Jongdae. I am all yours” He whimpered softly feeling the velvety walls tighten around his cock. Was Jongdae trying to shut him up or was he just moved by the words? Did Minseok finally reach through those walls?</p><p>“You were never there to begin with” Jongdae whispered feeling tears pool at his eyes. He did not choose the most appropriate moment to finally let down his guard to talk but he did not care. He rocked his hips lazily as he looked down at Minseok. For the first time in weeks he was able to see through his own anger and hurt to notice the man’s tired features and sincere gaze.</p><p>“I was!” Minseok instantly said surprising even himself at how steady his voice sounded. “Every moment. Every secret we shared. Every memory we made, I was there. The true me and not just the man everyone expected me to be. I was truly me with you and I am deeply sorry for what happened. I will do anything you want me to so I can earn your forgiveness. Please, give me anything than this torturous indifference and coldness. I can’t… anymore”</p><p>Jongdae cupped Minseok’s face leaning for a soft kiss. It felt like their first that took Jongdae’s breath away. “I will try and learn to trust you again, husband” He whispered against Minseok’s lips.</p><p>Minseok breathed out in relief. Jongdae was finally ready to move on.</p><p>-</p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>